


Low Red Moon

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Vividcon, migraine triggers, music: belly, nonpremiering, vid, vidshow: nearly new, vividcon 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the moon became as blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** Belly, "Low Red Moon"  
>  **Length:** 4:47  
>  **Thank yous:** To counteragent, giandujakiss, and laurashapiro (still not her fandom) for beta, and geekturnedvamp, nestra, and oyceter for cheerleading 
> 
> Originally posted 11/24/2008; remastered & slightly revised 3/22/2010.
> 
> Download [AVI 848x480](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_spn_lowredmoonLg.zip) (87MB), [AVI 640x360](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_spn_lowredmoonSm.zip) (56MB), [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_spn_lowredmoonLgORSm.srt) (2KB)

Streaming password: **badmoonrising**

  
  



End file.
